


"Bright Hair About The Bone" - Cover Art

by Lowrie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Hannigram fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowrie/pseuds/Lowrie
Summary: A cover for MissDisoriental's riveting new story "Bright Hair About The Bone."





	"Bright Hair About The Bone" - Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 




End file.
